fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amagawa Mahiru
Amagawa Mahiru (天川真昼 Amagawa Mahiru) is a second-year student at Genso Maho Junior High School. Mahiru is the main character of the series, and wants to qualify for the Olympics when she's older. She has a habit of saying Let's rock and roll! (レッツロックンロール！''Rettsu rokkunrōru!) when she is eager to do something. Her alter ego is the Guardian of Fire, '''Cure Ember' (キュアエンバー Kyua Enbā). Mahiru is a rather energetic and fun-loving heroine, and is popular for her outstanding sports skills, especially with equestrian. She is passionate and hot-blooded, and she can be rather stubborn. She is a very beautiful girl, but she has low self-esteem. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Mahiru uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. History Becoming Cure Ember Personality Mahiru is a caring girl with a pure heart. She is passionate and hot-blooded, and is often described to have the "fire of life" flickering inside of her. She can be quite childish and loud, as she always speaks what is on her mind, but she means well, and is very kind to everyone, including her enemies. She is known to be an extremely beautiful girl that looks good wearing anything, but Mahiru has low self-esteem, and doesn't believe what others say about her beauty. She does, however, encourage others who also have low self-esteem by saying that they too are beautiful on the inside. She is bad at academics but makes up for it with her outstanding athletic skills, and she hopes to become an Olympian and win a gold medal for Japan at equestrian one day. Appearance Mahiru has a tan skinned girl with pink eyes. She has long, dark crimson hair tied into a ponytail by a golden band. Her bangs are swept off to the left, and she wears gold hoop earrings. Her casual outfit consists of a black tank-top worn beneath a loose white T-shirt covered with the word BELIEVE written in red, and wears denim shorts and black ankle boots. She also wears a hot pink bracelet, a red bracelet with diagonal stripes, a pink necklace with three red charms hanging from it, and a hot pink bracelet attached to a hot pink fishnet sleeve and a bracelet of gold and red beads. The cuff of the sleeve is hot pink. As Cure Ember, her hair grows longer and turns hot pink, and is held up by a golden band with a red jewel on it. Her earrings are pink jewels. She wears a split-design top, and is pink with pearls sewn to it, along with gold and silver stars. The bottom is lined in an ornate gold design, while a white ruffled piece of material lines the top of the chest and left shoulder, lined in gold to match the dot print. She also wears white cuffs lined in gold, and a gold bracelet of stars alternating with small red beads. For the upper right arm is a glittering hot pink ribbon with a gold gem charm hanging from it, adorned with a single ruby. For the neck is a red and pink choker, along with a pink necklace with a red gem shard. Her skirt is a three-layered tutu, and the top is hot pink with a gold ornate star surrounded by pearls and smaller stars of gold and silver. The bottom is lined in gold to match the ornate design around the waistband. The second skirt is glittering red, and the third skirt is glittering orange. Her shoes are hot pink with a white toe and gold sole. Sewn to it is a gold ornate star surrounded by silver and gold stars, along with pearls. The cuff is a white wrapped cloth with gold colouring on the outer-corner and a red bow with a large red gem hanging from it. Wrapped around the lower leg is a ribbon of glittering hot pink. Relationships Due to her sports skills and beauty, Mahiru is a popular girl who has many friends. She helps other sports teams win their games, but mainly spends time with the equestrian team. Kasumi Yuka - Mahiru's best friend is Yuka, and they have been friends since childhood. Both girls are very different, with Mahiru being sporty and Yuka being smart, but their friendship has never wavered once. Cure Ember "Warrior of flames, Cure Ember! In the name of the South, become numb with regret!" 炎の戦士、キュアエンバー！南の名前では、後悔と無感覚になります！ Honō no senshi, Kyua Enbā! Minami no namaede wa, kōkai to mukankaku ni narimasu! Cure Ember (キュアエンバー Kyua Enbā) is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Breeze, her counterpart. Cure Ember is noticeably more serious than Mahiru, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. This indicates that she utilizes the power of fire and passion. Alone, Cure Ember can perform the attack South Flame. Attacks South Flame - Etymology Amagawa (天川): Ama (天) translates to "heaven", while Gawa (川) translates to "river", coming together to form "heaven river". Mahiru (真昼): Ma (真) translates to "real", while Hiru (昼) translates to "daylight", coming together to form "real daylight", obviously referring to Cure Ember's fire powers. Her name means "heaven river real daylight". Cure Ember: Means a small piece of burning or glowing coal or wood in a dying fire. Songs Mahiru's voice actress, Kubota Miyu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ishihara Kaori, who voices Kasumi Yuka, Fukuda Kanon, who voices Sakurano Nana, and Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Mikami Maria. * Summer-Coloured Miracle * RUBY Duets * Illuminated Future (along with Ishihara Kaori) * Everyone's Welcome! (along with Ishihara Kaori, Fukuda Kanon and Morohoshi Sumire) * Elements of Friendship ~AETHER~ (along with Ishihara Kaori, Fukuda Kanon and Morohoshi Sumire) Trivia * Mahiru's birthday falls on June 23, making her zodiac Cancer, like Kaido Minami and Nagashima Hotaru. * Mahiru shares a few similarities with Hojo Hibiki: ** Both girls are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both are best friends with the white Cure of the team. ** Both are the star athletes at their schools. ** Both Cures have midriffs and not have a sequel series. ** Both live in a wealthy household. * Mahiru is the first lead Cure to control the power of fire. * Cure Ember is the fourth lead Cure to have a midriff, preceded by Cure Black, Cure Dream and Cure Melody. * Mahiru is the second Cure to be good at equestrian, preceded by Minazuki Karen. * Mahiru is the first Cure to dream of becoming an Olympian when she grows older. ** This is most likely because Lovely Life Pretty Cure! was first revealed during the Olympics. * She is the first Cure to have tanned skin. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Amagawa Mahiru Cure Ember Category:Cures Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997